The Warden
by JessieBWriting
Summary: Stuck in Ferelden during the Blight, Mel joins up with the only Grey Wardens left to fight it. But after seeing an old friend, she learns that she's needed else where. Takes place two years after "Freedom Forges New Bonds". I do not own the world of Dragon Age. Though that would be cool.
1. Meeting the Warden

**Note: Anything clearly belonging to Dragon Age is well theirs. Enjoy. :) Also, Mel's story begins with "We're the only family we need"**

The tavern was crowded and loud. Something Mel normally enjoyed, after all a crowded and loud tavern held promises of a good time, but this tavern was crowded with frightened refugees and the loud was coming from a group of soldiers who had been harassing people with questions all day and were now taking a break at the bar. She shot them another glare before turning back to the young woman wearing Chantry robes who was sitting with her whom she had come to call friend these past few weeks.

The woman glanced at the soldiers as well before speaking, "So, you've decided to leave."

Mel nodded, "Fen's been catching darkspawn scent closer and closer to town. They're going to attack any day now. I'd prefer to be gone when they do." Mel sips her drink.

The woman nodded in understanding. "You've done a lot of good here. I'll pray the Maker watches over you."

Mel gave the woman a look. "You should come with me, Leliana. Then you'll live long enough to say those prayers."

Leliana smiled, "You doubt I can take care of myself?"

Mel eyed the daggers attached to the woman's belt and returned the smile. "I know you can." Her smile fell and her face showed concern. "But you can't take on an army of darkspawn."

"I've told you why I can't leave yet."

Mel shook her head. "The darkspawn aren't going to wait for your vision to come true." Movement by the entrance caught her eye and she turned. When she saw who had entered, she cursed. "Shit."

"What is it?"

Mel nodded toward the group. "Those two Wardens I mentioned earlier just walked in, along with a few interesting companions."

Leliana turned to look and her eyes widened in surprise. "Is that other woman an apostate?"

Mel took another sip. "Looks like it."

"And that's the Qunari with them. The Revered Mother must've released him to them."

Mel noticed that the soldiers had seen the group as well and had stopped their drinking. The commander slowly approached the newcomers while his men spread themselves out. The man was clearly feeling the liquid courage as he called them out. "Well, this should be entertaining," Mel said, prepared to sit back and enjoy whatever came next.

Leliana had the opposite reaction. "They're going to attack them!" her voice expressed her shock.

Mel noted the weapons the Wardens carried and the strength in the mabari. "I think they'll be able to handle it."

"I have to stop this." Mel turned to Leliana in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Leliana stood up. Mel tensed up and hissed, "Leliana!" But the woman ignored her and moved toward the two confronting groups. Mel cursed but stood to follow.

Leliana spoke up once she neared them. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge." Mel tried to cover her chuckle with a cough, but didn't completely succeed as Leliana shot her a glare and the young male Warden had to fight a smile. The young female Warden lifted a brow at Leliana and Mel before refocusing on the commander.

The commander had missed the exchange between Leliana and Mel but was still annoyed by their presence. Glaring Leliana, he said, "They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them." Mel narrowed her eyes at the man's threats.

The female Warden tilted her head, appearing curious. "What makes you believe we're traitors?" Mel found it difficult to believe that the Warden hadn't heard about the story Loghain was spreading and decided that she must've been playing dumb.

Leliana answered, "Teyrn Loghain claims the Grey Wardens betrayed the King." The male Warden's body language showed just how enraged this made him but he remained silent when the female Warden placed a hand on his arm.

The commander had grown impatient and angrily ordered, "Enough talk. Take the Wardens into custody and kill the others." He glares at Leliana and Mel. "And anyone who interferes."

The female Warden sighed as she drew a dagger. "I just wanted a drink." With that she kicked out a leg and sent the commander stumbling back. Soon, everyone had drawn their weapons (except the Qunari, as he didn't have one) but didn't immediately jump into the fight. The Wardens seemed to wait for the soldiers to make the first move and sure enough they did. The two bowmen aimed their weapons and Mel and the mage reacted. The mage frozen one of the men while Mel threw a dagger at the other, which struck the man in the chest, slicing through his weak leather armor. The bowman's arrow went wide, harmlessly striking the tavern wall. When the commander saw one of his men go down and the other stopped by magic, leaving only he and his second-in-command, he dropped his weapon and called a surrender. _Apparently, liquid courage can only last so long_ , Mel thought.

Leliana sheathed her daggers. "Good. They've learned their lesson and without spilling blood." She looked over at Mel as she walked over to the fallen bowman and took back her dagger. Leliana narrowed her eyes at Mel. "Almost, that is."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'll just let him shoot an arrow in your back." Their exchange went unnoticed by the others as the male Warden had begun to argue with the commander. The female Warden placed herself between the two and calmed the other Warden down before turning back to the commander, stating that he was to take a message to Loghain.

"W-what do you want to tell him?"

Though she was shorter than the man, the Warden was still able to appear intimidating. "Tell him, we're going to end the Blight and then, we're coming for him." The mage waved a hand, releasing the third soldier from the ice spell. The commander and his men grabbed their fallen comrade and quickly left the tavern. Leliana turned to the female Warden.

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

The female Warden nodded. "I appreciate the gesture. Not many people would've done the same." She glanced at Mel when the mabari walked over to her and sniffed a pouch on her belt. The Warden smiled when Mel took out some nug jerky and gave it to the hound.

Leliana smiled. "I'm glad you found it in your heart to offer those men mercy. Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters here in the local chantry. Or was."

The female Warden replied. "My name is Roxana. This is Alistair, Morrigan, Sten, and the handsome one is Fang."

The male Warden spoke up, "I would like to state that Fang isn't the only handsome one in the group."

The mage replied, "I guess you could argue that Sten has a certain appeal."

Alistair glared at Morrigan. "You think you're _so_ funny."

"I was being perfectly serious." Roxana cleared her throat loudly and glared at the two. They shut up and then everyone looked at Mel expectantly. It took a moment before she caught on.

"Oh, sorry. Name's Mel. I'm a hunter."

Leliana smiled at her, "And a friend. She's been a great help to the people here." She turned back to Roxana. "Contrary to what I said to those men, I know you are Grey Wardens. That means you will be battling darkspawn, yes?" Mel shot her a look but remained silent. "After what happened at Ostagar, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along." Mel crossed her arms and leaned against a wooden column.

Roxana was understandably wary of the woman's request. "Fighting a few drunken soldiers is nothing like fighting darkspawn. Why so eager to come with us?"

Mel whispered a warning, "Leliana."

Ignoring her, Leliana answered, "The Maker told me to." Mel cursed and lightly tap the back of her head to the column.

Everyone expressed shock at this answer and Roxana took a small step back. "W-what?"

Leliana wasn't as confident now. "I-I know that sounds absolutely insane and you wouldn't be the first to think that, but it's true! I had a dream… a vision."

Alistair muttered to Roxana, "More crazy? I thought we were all full up?" He did a miserable job at keeping his voice low as Mel heard him. She straightened up, glaring at him, and a dagger appeared in her hand. Fang backed from her, growling, and Alistair held up his hands. "Oh, hey! Not that we can't make more room."

Roxana quickly placed herself between the two and Leliana placed a restraining hand on the hand that held the dagger. Roxana recognized the loyalty in the young woman and approved. "Alistair has a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth. He meant no harm." Alistair quickly nodded his head.

Morrigan smirked at the nervous Warden. "He's an idiot but harmless." Alistair glared at her again. Mel nodded and put away her dagger.

Leliana took this opportunity to rush into an explanation. "Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and the darkness, this chaos will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, it is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

Roxana stared at the Sister for a moment, thinking on her words. Then she smiled. "Well, you're right that we need all the help we can get and it couldn't hurt to have a bit of the Maker's."

Morrigan sighed, disapproving. "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."

Leliana smiled, "Thank you! I will not let you down."

Roxana turned to Mel, who was smiling at Leliana and relaxing against the column again. "What about you?" the Warden asked.

Mel was startled by the question. "Me?"

"You were also a great deal of help with those men and we could sure use a hunter." She pointed at Alistair. "He refuses to eat anything Fang brings us."

"He's a dog! And he carries everything in his mouth!"

Mel ignores the protesting Warden and tilts her head, thinking. Then she smiles at Roxana and replies, "Yeah, I'll come with. But we'll need to pick up a friend of mine."


	2. We Walk by Faith

They made camp that night about a mile outside of Lothering, deciding to wait until morning before starting the journey to Redcliffe. Fenthorn had joined them earlier as they were leaving the small village, surprising the Wardens and mage, impressing the Qunari, and exciting the mabari. During the last two years, he had grown to be larger than the average male red lion. Fully grown, he was a little over eleven feet long and, when standing, was about as tall as Mel. His body was all muscle and Mel figured he weighed well over 700 pounds, something she was reminded of often as he had developed of habit of sitting on her whenever he thought she had done something stupid and reckless. Add together his overprotectiveness and pride, that occurred far too often.

Once they had made camp he had placed himself at the edge of the clearing, on guard. Fang had joined him, the dog clearly wanting to be friends and trying to entice the massive cat to play. Fen just ignored the mabari. Sten had also placed himself on guard on the other end of the clearing.

The group had also been joined by a couple of dwarven merchants, Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal. Sandal had also taken an interest in Fen, but unlike the mabari, Fen had shown affection to the odd dwarf, allowing him to pet him and not once growling at the boy, even when he stepped on his tail.

To show his gratitude for being allowed to travel with them, Bodahn had provided tents free of charge and everything else at a discount. Most of the tents were set up near the main campfire, though Morrigan had set hers up separate from the others and had created her own fire, where she now sat by, deep in thought. The Wardens were sitting by each other, discussing something, their voices too low for Mel to hear. Leliana sat with Mel, now wearing armor, her Chantry robes neatly folded in her pack.

Just when Mel was thinking about turning in for the night, Leliana spoke, "You didn't give them a last name."

She looked at Leliana, confused, "What?"

Leliana nodded toward the Wardens, "You didn't share your heritage with them."

Feeling herself grow tense at the mention of her past, Mel picked up a small stick and started to draw circles in the dirt. "I don't have a heritage anymore, remember? Besides, _we all_ stuck with just first names. It's neater."

Leliana gazed at her with understanding and sympathy, "You can't run from your past forever."

Mel lifted a brow and shot her a look. "I feel I should warn you that you're straying dangerously close to hypocrisy."

Leliana smiled. "Do not fear. I feel that my period of running may be coming to a close."

Mel focused back on her mindless scribbling so as not to show her concern at the redhead's words. If the Sister wasn't overly worried, then neither would she. "Maker whispering in your ear again?"

Leliana chuckled. "Just a feeling. But speaking of my vision, I do have a question for you." Mel looked up again and motioned for her to continue. Leliana's expression became a little serious. "You've never given me a clear answer on whether or not you believe the Maker sent me a vision."

 _Ah fuck_. Mel had hoped to avoid this though she knew it was foolish to think she could. She took a deep breath before answering, "Do I believe you believe? Yes. Do I believe that the Maker could have sent you a vision? Yes. Do I believe that you _did_ receive such a vision? I'm afraid I can't provide you with a straight yes or no." She attempted to explain, "I'm open to the possibility but…"

"A part of you requires proof," Leliana finished for her, not a trace of bitterness in her voice.

Mel nodded, feeling as if she had let her friend down. "Not that I don't trust your word."

Leliana held up a hand and smiled. "No, I understand. It is a lot to take on with only faith. I'm content with just an open mind. So few have one."

Pleased that she hadn't offended her, Mel stared into the fire and her thoughts strayed to Lothering. "What do you think will happen to all those people back in Lothering?" She noted Leliana's arched brow and narrowed her eyes. "What? Look, just because I wanted to get out before things got worse doesn't mean I don't worry about those left behind. If I didn't care about them, I would've left as soon as the money had dried up."

Leliana shook her head, "I didn't mean to offend. I suppose some will find their way to Denerim. Unfortunately, many will die. As the Maker wills."

Mel gripped the stick in both hands as she struggled with that statement, not even noticing when she snapped it in two. "Do you think He does? Wills that those people die?"

Aware of her friend's internal struggle, having wondered the same before, Leliana did her best to answer. "I believe that He has a plan, one we cannot fully comprehend at this time. One that will lead an end to the darkness and chaos that plagues our world. That is why we must have faith and follow His will, even if it means the giving of our lives without fully knowing the reason why."

Mel sighed, "That's an awful lot for Him to ask of us."

"He promises a lot in return."

"So you don't regret not being able to stay and help them?"

Leliana looked over at the Wardens, determination in her eyes. "If the Blight isn't stopped, everyone will die. This is the greater good we're serving." She turned back to Mel. "Both of us."


	3. Compromise

They started for Redcliffe as soon as the sun peaked above the horizon, the dwarves in their bronto-pulled wagon and the rest on foot, something Alistair spent a good ten minutes grumbling about. The Wardens and mabari led the way while the Qunari and the mage brought up the rear. Leliana, Mel and Fenthorn flanked the wagon, both rogues armed with their preferred bows. The morning passed calmly, Leliana and Bodahn sharing stories. They stopped about mid-day to have a quick meal and rest before continuing on. Positions were switched up as Leliana walked with Roxana and Fang and Alistair moved back to walk with Mel. Fen showed his displeasure at the Warden's presence by growling softly.

Alistair eyed the great cat warily. "Just how smart are red lions supposed to be?" he asked. "Can they understand everything we say like the mabari?" Fen gives another growl, this one slightly louder and clearly a warning.

Mel laughed and placed a calming hand on the furry warrior's head. "First of all, yes, red lions are incrediably intelligent and they can indeed understand everything we say. Secondly, they are very prideful creatures." She smiled at the Warden. "You might want to keep from comparing him to other animals in the future."

Alistair gave a nervous laugh and nodded. "I can do that. Sure, no problem." Mel laughed again and Fen made a grumbling noise while giving Alistair another displeasing look. Alistair narrowed his eyes at the cat. "He keeps eyeing me. And growling."

Mel shrugged. "Well, you did just compare him to a dog. A smart and noble breed, but a dog all the same."

Alistair shook his head. "He's been doing that since we left Lothering. And not just at me, but at Rox too."

 _Damnit Fen._ Mel grew serious as she tried to provide an answer that she hoped satisfied the warrior, "He takes a while to warm up to others. Most people he's had run-ins with tend to want to kill him."

"I can understand that and I guess that would make sense…" Alistair scratched his head.

 _But…_ Mel thought.

Alistair dropped his hand. "But he seems to be acting this way to _only_ me and Rox." Mel shot Fen a look which the cat ignored. "He seems to like Leliana and the odd dwarf just fine and he appears to be warming up to Sten pretty quick."

"Well, he has known Leliana for a few weeks now. And he can sense that Sandal is… special. And Sten hardly talks." She smirked at Alistair. "He likes people who hardly talk."

"Haha. Funny."

Mel smiled, thinking she had convinced him. "Besides, he hasn't warmed up to Morrigan yet." Fen huffed in agreement.

Alistair rolled his eyes. "I don't think anyone can warm up to that… witch." He thought for a moment. "But he doesn't constantly growl at her." This time, he noticed how serious Mel became. "Look, I'm not concerned about him not liking me. I mean, I'd prefer that he did like me but I know I have a tendency to upset people because I have a habit of just blurting out whatever I'm thinking and -"

"Alistair," Mel interrupted. "You might what to put that into practice now."

"Yes, right. It's about Rox," he said. "She's a great woman and definitely better with people, and animals, than I am. So I can't help but wonder why he's still acting like this toward _her_. And I'm a little concerned about it."

Mel sighed. She really would've rather avoided this discussion. _Damn cat_. "I can promise you that he is not a threat to you or her. But his senses and instincts are telling him that you two _are_ a threat."

Alistair looked at Fen in surprise. "Toward _him_?"

Mel shook her head. "No, toward _me._ "

Alistair whipped his head back to her. "What?" Fen growled at the Warden's raised voice and Rox turned to look back at them. Mel indicated that there wasn't anything to worry about and to continue onward and when Rox looked at Alistair, he indicated the same. Curiosity filled her eyes, but she turned around and continued her conversation with Leliana. Alistair turned back to Mel, dramatically dropping the volume of his voice to that of a whisper, "Why? How are we a threat to you?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "You don't have to whisper. Just don't shout." She mentally cringed at having to share the answer to his questions. After all, he was a Warden, and this was one of their most treasured secrets. "It's because he can smell the taint." She glanced at him. "In your blood."

Suspicion filled his eyes as they narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

Mel ran a hand through her hair as she explained, "We've wandered about Ferelden for a while now and we've come across a few Grey Wardens. And each time he's never reacted well to the encounter. Initially, I had no idea why he had such a problem with them until one Grey Warden took the time to explain."

Alistair shook his head. "That information is highly secretive. No Warden would share that information with someone outside the Order."

"This one did."

"Who was he?"

Mel arched a brow. "What makes you so sure it was a man?" Alistair started to stutter an apology when she chuckled and waved a hand at him to stop. "I'm just teasing you. You really shouldn't make it so easy."

Alistair glared. "I'll work on it."

Mel gave him a small smile before shaking her head and answering his question. "I met this Warden months ago, almost a year I think, so I can't remember his name. I do remember that he had an Orlesian accent but he said he was from the Free Marches and was returning there." She felt a small ache in her chest at the memory of her homeland. Fen sensed her sadness and rubbed against her leg for a moment.

Alistair shook his head in confusion. "Why would he offer up that information and not recruit you?"

"I was injured, bear attack, and Fen wouldn't let him near me to help. So he explained why he believed he was acting hostile toward him and I was able to convince Fen to back down. It took more time to convince him that Grey Wardens weren't a danger." Fen flicked her with his tail, indicating that he still wasn't completely convinced. "The Warden did try to recruit me but I wouldn't agree and Fen was pretty clear on how he felt on the subject. So he dropped the issue and made me swear not to tell another soul."

"And you never have?"

Mel glared at him and Fen growled. "I can keep a secret. And my word."

Alistair held up his hands. "I'm sorry. There's that bad habit again. If he knows we're not an actual threat, then why is he still growling?" Fen gave him a look and the warrior pointed at him. "And doing that! Why does he keep giving me that look?"

Mel nudged Fen, indicating that he cut it out. "He knows you're not a threat but his instincts tell him otherwise. His behavior is the compromise between the two."

"Compromise," Alistair didn't sound convinced.

"You can trust him with your life, Alistair. Just as he trust you with mine."

"Even though a part of him says we're a threat?"

"Are you telling me that your instincts aren't screaming the same to you about him?"

"Well, yeah but…" He sighed. "He's not always going to hate me, is he?"

Mel laughed at the fact that he sounded so down at the idea. "He doesn't hate you. He doesn't exactly like you yet either, but he definitely doesn't hate you."

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" They both stopped walking as Fen gave a low growl and took off into the forest, disappearing in the bushes. Alistair reached for his sword, but Mel stopped him.

"Just wait." She knew that if Fen had sensed an enemy, he would've given a louder signal. After a few seconds, there was a high pitched screeched that was swiftly cut short. Soon after, Fen stalked out of the woods, carrying a large nug in his jaws. Mel began to laugh as he brought it over and dropped it at Alistair's feet. The others soon surrounded them.

Rox looked down at the nug, "What's going on?"

"Didn't we just eat?" Morrigan asked.

Mel tried to explain as she continued to laugh. "Oh, nothing. Fen's just giving Alistair a peace offering."

Alistair stared down at the dead creature, shocked. "Am I supposed to eat that?" When Mel nodded, disgust entered his voice. "But it was in his mouth!" Fen growled, insulted.

"You shouldn't reject a peace offering," said Leliana.

Alistair desperately looked for a reason why he should. "But it's not cooked! It's not healthy to eat raw meat." Suddenly, the nug carcass burst into flames and burned for a moment. When the flames went out, they left behind a cooked nug.

Morrigan waved a hand at it. "Should be thoroughly cooked now." Rox tries to hide her smile behind a hand.

Alistair tried to protest again, but it was a weak one. "But I'm not hungry…"

Rox laughed, "Liar." He glared at his fellow Warden.

Sten crossed his arms. "It would be dishonorable to reject such an offering."

Holding back her laughter now, Mel placed a hand on his arm. "Compromise," she suggested.

Alistair stared at the nug then Fen. "I guess I could eat some of it and he could have the rest." Fen tilted his head, as if thinking about the suggestion, before huffing. Alistair looked to Mel for a translation and she almost started to laugh again at his hopeful expression.

"He's okay with that." She drew a dagger and reached down to slice off a couple of strips of meat and handed them to the Warden. He grimaced but ate them, Fen clearly enjoying his discomfort. Just when he was about to make a move for the rest of the meat, Fang, misreading the situation, snagged the nug and took off. The lion gave a soft roar of annoyance and gave chase.

"Should I be worried," Rox asked as they all began to move onward, Fang and Fen disappearing ahead.

Thinking that was what she was asking about, Mel answered, "Nah, he'll chase him a bit before letting him just keep the meat." She then got distracted when Bodahn asked her a question and she walked to the wagon to answer.

Rox watched her go and looked over at Alistair, who was gulping water as if he were dying of thirst. _It's not Fang I was worried about._ She moved to ask Alistair instead.


	4. Lineage

It was mid-day and they were just outside Redcliffe village, waiting. When they had arrived, Alistair had told Roxana he needed to tell her something and the two of them had walked off a ways to do so in private, though still in sight. The rest of the group took the opportunity to relax or as close to it as some of them could get. Mel walked past Sten, Fen, and Fang, suppressing laughter as the three of them growled at each other. Leaving them to their conversation, she continued walking, also moving past Leliana who was taking a look at some of the dwarves' wares. Sandal saw her and she stopped as he came running up to her.

"What's up?" she asked once he reached her.

"Enchantment!" he declared excitedly, holding out his hands. Mel saw that he was holding the dagger she had given him. He had come up to her last night and in his special way, asked for it. Now she knew why. Embedded where the grip met the guard, there was a small rune, its glyph glowing softly. Mel took it from him and could feel the rune's magic warm her hand. She recognized the rune as a demon-slaying one. She smiled at the dwarf.

"Thank you Sandal." The dwarf smiled back, saying enchantment one last time before running back to Bodahn and Leliana. Mel inspected the dagger, impressed with the expert handy-work and sheathed it. She resumed walking, making her way toward Morrigan, who stood with her arms crossed and suspicious eyes trained on the two Wardens. Mel stopped next to her and studied the Wardens as well. "Spying?" she asked.

Morrigan turned her eyes onto the rogue, irritation shining in them. "If I were, you wouldn't be helping. But I am not, as I do not care." The witch refocused on them.

Mel rolled her eyes. _Uh huh. Sure._ She glanced at the Wardens one last time before turning to Morrigan. "I heard something interesting about you."

Morrigan sighed. "Oh, gossip. Should I sit at the edge of my seat in anticipation for you to speak it?"

Mel struggled to hold back a laugh. Not the reaction the mage was trying for no doubt. "I heard your mother is Flemeth, a witch in the Korcari Wilds."

"I'm sure you've also heard that washing your feet in winter makes you catch cold in the head but we all know that isn't true." Morrigan paused before continuing, "But sometimes the things you hear are right and this time they are." The mage walked over to the tree she had left her staff and pack against.

Mel followed. "Is she _the_ Flemeth?" she asked.

Morrigan leaned against the tree. "You mean, is she truly _the_ Flemeth of legend and story?" Mel nodded. "Tell me, how much do you know of the tale?"

Mel repeated the tale she had heard from Leliana about how Flemeth had fallen in love with a bard named Osen and left her husband Lord Conobar and how eventually, Conobar had Osen killed and Flemeth swore revenge, becoming an abomination. The bard had shared many stories with her since they had become friends. When she had heard from Alistair that Morrigan's mother was called Flemeth, she had found herself curious about just how much of the tale was true. And she would admit that she was a little excited about it too.

When she was finished, Morrigan smiled, though it was difficult to tell if it was out of humor or annoyance. "I find it amusing how twisted truths can become. My mother claims that 'twas Osen who was her husband and Conobar the jealous lord who looked from afar." Mel made herself comfortable on the ground, earning herself a small genuine smile from Morrigan. "He approached young Osen and offered him wealth and power in exchange for his lovely wife. But he was a foul man who bargained with coin he did not possess. Osen was lead off to a field and slain. Flemeth did swear revenge and asked the spirits for help. They slew Conobar and his men but it wasn't until after that Flemeth became an abomination."

Mel leaned back on her hands, staring up at the witch in disbelief. "Osen was going to sell her to Conobar? Seriously?"

Morrigan arched a brow. "'Twas Flemeth who suggested the arrangement. The life of a bard is not a rich one after all."

 _Not sure that makes it better._ Mel tilted her head back, thinking about both versions of the tale she's now heard. "There are certainly similarities between the two tales." She looked at Morrigan. "Do you believe Flemeth's version is the truth?"

Morrigan took her staff in hand and thoughtfully ran the other hand over it. "I've learned not to believe everything that Flemeth claims. Oft it seems her bitterness has colored her memories." _I've met plenty of people with the same problem_ , Mel thought. "However, I do believe this tale," the mage continued.

They were both distracted by a huff and looked over to see Fen making his way toward them. The great cat positioned himself between the two of them and stretched out on the ground. "Fen!" Mel protested. "You can't just put yourself between two people who are talking. It's rude." The red lion just let out another huff and closed his eyes, twitching his tail. Mel sighed and gave Morrigan an apologetic look. The mage merely waved a hand. She was aware that the beast didn't trust her and was furiously protective of the woman. Something that had impressed her from the start.

Mel reached out a hand and began running it over Fen's fur, earning her a purr. "It must've been quite an experience being raised by such a woman," she said.

"Oh, 'twas a wonderful childhood." Fen's eyes opened at the mage's bitter and sarcastic voice. He lifted his head and stared at her as she continued, "I certainly enjoyed the stories of the Wilder men my mother took, used, and killed. And when I was told the same would be expected of me, I just wanted to dance for joy!" She looked at Mel expectantly but was surprised not to find shock or even horror on the girl's face, the usual reactions she received. Instead, Mel, and the lion, were staring at her patiently.

Mel tilted her head. "Was that supposed to shock me?" she asked. Fen let out another huff and put his head back down.

Morrigan felt uncomfortable with the girl's understanding expression. But she also felt curious. "Dare I ask of your own mother?" Her curiosity grew as the girl's expression darkened. Fen once again lifted up his head but this time turned his attention to Mel. Morrigan continued, keeping a calculating eye on the two, "Few are abominations of legend, it's true, but I find myself curious nevertheless."

Fen placed his head in Mel's lap and she in turned placed a hand on his head. Her eyes remained on Morrigan, but the mage no longer felt she was looking at her as she answered, "My mother may not be an abomination in the literal sense of the word, such as yours is, but it is still a fairly accurate description." Fen stood up and touched his head to hers and Morrigan now felt uncomfortable at witnessing the emotional moment. She was glad when the Wardens returned and drew everyone's attention.

Rox stood next to a rather nervous looking Alistair. "Everyone," she called out, "before we enter the village, Alistair would like to share something with you all."

"Not really," he muttered as everyone came closer, earning himself a smack upside the head. "Ouch, hey!" Rox just tilted her head and waved a hand at the rest of the group and he sighed. "Fine. But everyone has to promise not to make a big deal about it. It's not really even _that_ important…"

"I find it difficult to believe anything you have to say is important," Morrigan said. Mel and Leliana both let out a laugh and Alistair glared at the three of them.

He took a deep breath and spoke very fast, "I'm the bastard son of King Maric."

There was a few seconds of silent of which Sten broke. "You were correct. That doesn't seem important."

Leliana turned to the Qunari. "Are you serious? He's next in line to be king!"

Alistair immediately began protesting that, but was ignored by the two. Sten looked down at the bard. "Our mission is to stop the Blight. How does this help us in that?"

Leliana apparently decided that arguing with the warrior wouldn't result in anything, so she switched her attention back to Alistair and began excitedly discussing this revelation with him. Rox appeared to be enjoying his horrified expression as the rogue asked question after question. Mel figured this was her way of getting back at him for keeping this secret from her as long as he did.

"How wonderful." She glanced at Morrigan as she spoke. "It'll be interesting to see what problems arise from us having two nobles in the group."

Mel looked down at Fen before turning her attention back to the rest of the group. _More like three._


	5. Identity

"Apparently, everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other." Mel couldn't agree more with the mage. They were just about to make their way down to the village when a man had come running up and explained to them that for a few days now, undead have come pouring out of the castle to attack and no one knows if there's anyone left alive in the castle. Rox decided that it might be best for Sten and Fen to remain behind until they could determine just how bad things were. Bodahn had volunteered to remain behind as well with his son and Fang seemed to have decided the same. Fen wasn't too happy with Mel going with them and she could feel his eyes on her as they followed the villager down the path.

The villager led them to the Chantry which was full of every other villager that wasn't preparing for the coming night. Mel saw many women crying and felt her heart break at seeing the orphaned children that huddled together. She could hear Leliana praying softly next to her and sent her own silent pray up to the Maker. She looked forward and saw that they were approaching an older man who was giving out orders. He must've heard them approaching as he turned to face them. He looked them over carefully and he seemed to linger on Alistair and Rox for a moment, as if he thought they looked familiar. When his eyes reached Mel's, surprise then confusion appeared in his. Mel felt dread and wished she had stayed with the others.

The man looked at the villager. "It's… Tomas, yes?" The villager nodded and the man looked back at them again. "And who are these people?"

"They just arrived, my Lord. I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done Tomas," the man said before addressing them. "Greetings friends. My name is Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere and brother to the Arl."

"I remember you," said Alistair, a smile forming on his face. "Though the last time we met, I was a lot younger and covered in mud."

"Covered in – Alistair?" The Bann smiled, took a step forward, and the two men gripped each other's right arms in a weird display of male bonding. Mel swore she could hear Morrigan's eyes roll. "You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

Alistair laughed, "And relatively mud free this time." His smile dropped. "Though, the alive bit may change if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it."

Teagan also grew serious. "Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grew Wardens died along with my nephew." At the mention of the late King, his expression grew sorrowful. "Amongst other things."

Rox crossed her arms. "Then it must be annoying for him that two of us are still very much alive."

Teagan turned to her. "You are a Grey Warden as well?" He studied her. "Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar."

Pain enter her eyes. "You may have known my father, Teyrn Cousland."

"Of course! You must be his daughter, Roxana. I should've recognized you sooner." Sympathetically, he added, "I'm sorry for your loss, my Lady. What Howe did… it's despicable."

Anger replaced pain in the female rogue. "He will be brought to justice."

"You will have to deal with Loghain first," the Bann said. "He stands by Howe's claim that your family was working with the Orlesians against Ferelden."

Sorrow replaced anger. "Is there no good name he won't tarnish?" Her voice almost broke as she spoke and Alistair placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rox took a deep breath and Mel was impressed with how quickly she was able to push back her pain. "My apologies, my Lord." She turned to the rest of the group and introduced them. "These are some of our comrades. Leliana, Morrigan, and Mel."

Teagan focused on Mel. "You seem familiar as well."

Mel ignored the looks of either confusion, concern, or suspicion the others gave her and kept her own face carefully blank. "I am only a hunter, my Lord. Unless you buy your meat personally, I highly doubt that." _Didn't mean for that to sound like an insult. Oh well._

Teagan frowned at her. "I must be mistaken." Mel glanced at Rox and saw that the Warden was studying her through narrow eyes. Mel made sure that her face revealed nothing and the woman turned back to the Bann. Only then did she allow herself to relax. As the Wardens talked with the Bann, Mel took a few steps back and pretended to be interested in some of the books the Chantry left out. _Surely he doesn't recognize me?_ Few nobles in the Free Marches want anything to do with Ferelden, preferring to deal with those of Orlais, so it was unlikely that this man had ever visited the Trevelyans, though not impossible. She knew her eyes and hair color were that of her mother's but her overall appearance wasn't anything like the Bann's wife. She was filthy from days of journeying without a proper bath and she had long ago cut her hair short. But Teagan clearly thought she was familiar and she could only pray he didn't figure out why. She couldn't afford to have word make it back to her father.

She turned back to the group as she heard Rox offer to help defend to village. "How pointless to help these villagers fight an impossible battle," said Morrigan. The mage's words earned her a frown from the Bann and a glare from Alistair. "One would think we had enough to content with elsewhere."

Rox didn't even turn to look at the witch as she warned, "Morrigan." The mage sighed but didn't speak further. Rox continued to speak to Teagan. "We will help."

Teagan smiled, "Thank you! Thank you, this… means more to me than you can ever guess." He told the villager they had followed to go inform the mayor of what had transpired and then informed Rox who she might wish to speak with before the sun set. They were all just about to leave when…

"Melissa Trevelyan." Mel froze and for a moment, panic ran through her. She turned to face the Bann. A look of recognition was on his face. "You look like your mother did at your age." Confusion filled his eyes but Mel cut him off before he could ask his questions.

"You're mistaken, my Lord. I am an orphan. I have no mother and my name is simply Mel." She struggled to push back her panic and focus on remaining calm. She could feel everyone's eyes on her again. "If you'll excuse me," she said and quickly left the Chantry, carefully not to start out right running. She heard the others follow her but she didn't look back and when they reached the wagon, she pretended to be searching for something in her pack.

"What was that all about?" asked Rox.

Mel glanced at her. "Mistaken identity?"

Irritation crossed the Warden's face and she grabbed Mel, forcing her around. "I saw your reaction when he called you by another name." Fen gave a low warning growl. Mel held up a hand at him and he took a step back. Rox glanced at the great cat and let go of Mel but continued to invade her personal space. "You were frightened. Why?"

"And why does he think you're part of a noble family in the Free Marches?" asked Alistair. Everyone turned to him in surprise and he rolled his eyes. "Templar training doesn't just include mage hunting. We were also expected to remember a lot of names." He scratched his head. "I wasn't very good at it but I remember the Trevelyans because they kind of sounded like a bunch of dicks." He blushed at Mel's arched brow. "No offense."

Mel couldn't help but laugh. "None taken."

Rox narrowed her eyes. "So he wasn't mistaken?"

Mel sighed, "No."

"Why lie?"

"Because if word got back to my father that I was still alive and in Ferelden, he would send men to capture me and drag me home." She took a step back and ran a hand through her hair. "And I can't go back there."

"Why not?" Alistair asked.

Mel glanced at Leliana who's only help was a look that clearly said I-told-you-so. She rolled her eyes at the bard and Mel answered, "A little over two years ago, I ran away because my father, the Bann, was going to force me into a marriage that would've been… much worse than my life had been up until that point. And it was pretty bad before. In order to protect myself, I had to leave the Free Marches."

"And you believe your father would still being looking for you after two years?" Rox asked.

"The marriage would've increased his political standing, adding to the already immense power he had thanks to the family's strong ties to the Chantry and Templar Order. And I'm his only daughter." She gave Rox a smile without humor. "Bann Trevelyan is not known for his forgiving nature."

"Why not tell us before?" asked Alistair, the warrior sounding wounded that she hadn't.

Mel's smile was now an apologetic one. "Initially, habit. One I had quickly formed upon reaching this country because the chances of me remaining undetected increased if I didn't tell every person I met my life's story. Later, it was because I didn't want to be known as Melissa Catherine Trevelyan, the youngest child of the Trevelyan family. I like just being Mel, a hunter."

Rox stared her for a few moments, thinking. Then she turned to Alistair. "If we explain her situation to Teagan, will he agree to keep the information to himself?"

Alistair nodded. "Absolutely. After all, he's kept my secret all these years."

"Do you really think we have to?" Mel asked.

Leliana laughed. "You weren't exactly the most convincing back in the Chantry." Fen let out a huff, as if laughing, and Mel glared at them both.

"I was caught off guard. I never actually expected any one to recognize me here," she protested.

Rox smiled and shook her head, finding the exchange amusing. She studied Mel for a moment, wanting to ask more about her past life, but decided that could wait until another time. She clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention. "We've got a lot to do before night fall and we should get started. But before we do that," she took a moment to look around the group, "Is anyone else here secretly a noble? No? Fantastic. Let's go."


	6. Castle of Horrors

Mel gently pulled the needle through the thick skin, wincing as the thread pulled the wound closed. She knew that the needle didn't bother Fen, certainly nowhere near as much as the sword that caused the wound had, but she hated the damn thing. She snipped the thread and gave Fen a gentle pat. "All done." The great cat rolled onto his belly and gave her arm a small lick, thanking her. She smiled at him and put away her medical supplies. It was a miracle that everyone had not only survived last night but did so with minor wounds. She shuddered at the memory of the undead horde.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Sten approaching her. She stood up and leaned against the fence lining the cliff, curious as to what the Qunari warrior wanted. He spoke when he reached her. "Why are you here?"

 _Um, okay…_ Mel arched a brow. "You'll need to clarify that."

Sten sighed, clearly irritated. "Women are priests, artisans, farmers, or shopkeepers. None of them have any place in fighting."

Mel's jaw dropped and for a few moments she just stared at him. Fen lifted his head, now interested in the conversation. "I seem to be having trouble forming an answer for that," she finally said.

"It is not done. There is no more to it."

 _Was he serious? And why bring this up now?_ Mel gestured pointed at Rox, Leliana, and Morrigan. "You do realize that you fought beside a total of four women last night right?"

Sten shook his head. "That is not possible."

 _Why am I the one you're talking about this with? Rox is the leader._ "Do you mean to tell me that your people have no female mages or warriors?"

"Of course not." Mel had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Why would our women wish to be men?"

She let out an irritated sigh. "What are you talking about?" Sten's expression clearly stated his disapproval at her question but she didn't give a damn. She disapproved this whole conversation. "Women don't wish to be men."

Sten nodded. "They shouldn't. That can only lead to frustration."

 _This conversation is going to lead to frustration. Oh, wait. Already there._ A shout sounded and Mel turned to see Teagan staring up the path that lead to the castle. She looked and saw a well-dressed woman and a soldier running down the path toward them. Curious and a little wary, Mel picked up her bow and moved closer. Leliana came to stand next to her. Fen remained back, but Mel knew that Fen could close the distance in seconds if needed. When the strangers reached them, the woman ran up to Teagan while the soldier remained back. Mel didn't like the glazed look in his eyes.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" the woman cried out as she practically threw herself into the Bann's arms, clinging to him.

Mel leaned over and whispered to Leliana, "I don't like her." Leliana shushed her.

Teagan gripped the woman's arms and pulled her back off him. "Isolde! You're alive!" he said in surprise. _You're alive and you're alive and you're alive. We're all alive!_ Mel thought. Teagan glanced at the soldier before refocusing on the woman. "How did you…? What has happened?"

Isolde took a step back and continued to ignore everyone else but the Bann. "I do not have much time to explain! And I… need you to return with me Teagan. Alone."

Mel faked coughed, "Bad idea."

Rox glanced at her, fighting a smile, but nodded. "I agree."

Isolde finally turned to the rest, clearly unhappy with their presence. She focused on Rox. "Who is this woman, Teagan?" _Does she have difficulty remembering names?_ Mel wondered, curious as to why the woman kept saying the Bann's name. Isolde noticed Alistair and for a moment appeared surprised to see him. "Alistair? What are you doing here?" Disgust was clear in her voice during the last question.

Teagan narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed by her rudeness. "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. They helped defend the village last night."

She must've realized she had made an error, as Isolde's expression changed to one of remorse. Mel didn't trust it for an instant. "Pardon me, I… I would exchange pleasantries but… considering the circumstances…"

 _She can't be nice but she sure can spew bullshit._ Mel felt her suspicions of the woman grow as she "explained" what had happened in the castle, though she was so vague it was almost painful. They were able to learn that the Arl was alive although he had been poisoned by a mage working for Loghain. She kept claiming she didn't know what great evil was causing all the undead to rise and that Teagan had to return with her. Eventually, Teagan said he would go with her but first he had to speak with the Wardens. Mel kept her gaze on the woman as they went off to talk. Isolde returned her stare, trying to remain aloof but as their staring contest continued, she began to fidget and finally looked away. Mel smirked and Leliana jabbed her with her elbow.

Teagan and the Wardens returned and the Bann went with Isolde and the soldier back up the path. Rox waited until they were out of sight before turning to everyone. "He showed us a secret tunnel that leads to the dungeons. Who wants to storm the castle?"

* * *

Leaving Sten, Fen, and Fang to protect the village, the rest made their way through the tunnel and entered the dungeon. As they worked their way through, they came across some undead trying to break into one of the cells. They quickly dispatched them and discovered that the prisoner was none other than the mage who had poisoned the Arl. They learned how Isolde had hired him to train her son, Connor, in secret and how he was ordered by Loghain to poison the Arl but he wasn't responsible for the undead. Not wanting to leave the man as easy prey for the undead, Rox released him and they moved on.

When they reached the main floor, Rox spoke, "There's no telling how many more undead there are in this place, so let's be careful." As soon as she spoke, Alistair bumped into a table and sent a vase crashing to the floor. They all froze, waiting and listening. When it was clear nothing was coming Rox glared at Alistair. "And quiet."

"You just had to make it more challenging." He smiled when Rox did and they moved out into the hall. As they silently made their way down the hall, Mel though she heard something from another room. Remembering the blacksmith's daughter, she slowly opened the door. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek and the door was pulled from her grip. She felt herself pulled into the room and flung against a wall. She hit the ground and instinct had her jumping up and moving. Turning, she saw the room was full of demons and she drew an arrow as the others ran into the room to help. Between the five of them, they quickly dealt with the demons. Mel shot Rox an apologetic smile when they returned to the hall.

"So, uh, any chance no one heard that?" She cringed as another door banged open and a group of undead surged into the hall.

"It appears Alistair's cursed luck is rubbing off. Joy," said Morrigan before she froze all of the corpses, leaving it up to the rest to remove their heads. They continued to make their way through the castle, fighting many undead and demons as they went. At one point, they did find the blacksmith's daughter and pointed her in the direction of the dungeon. Eventually, they reached the main hall and what they saw there was… strange.

Soldiers lined the walls but didn't react to them as they entered, as if they hadn't seen them. Standing before the large fireplace was Isolde and a young boy. Isolde appeared terrified and when she saw them enter, even more so. The boy, Connor no doubt, was focused on the man before him. It was Teagan and he was dancing and jumping about as if he were the child. Slowly, weapons at the ready, they approached. As they did Teagan finished up… whatever he was doing and Connor finally seemed to notice them.

"These are our visitors?" he asked. Mel didn't like his voice. It didn't sound like that of a child's. It was too old, too sinister. "The ones who defeated the soldiers I sent to reclaim my village?"

Isolde shivered. "Y-yes Conner."

The boy focused on Rox as she drew closer, Alistair muttering protests behind her. "And now this one is staring at me! What is it Mother." Mel shot a look at Leliana. _Weird._

Isolde seemed close to tears. "This… is a woman Connor. Just as I am."

" **You lie!** " Everyone tensed as he turned to her in anger, his voice sounding more sinister. Mel felt her skin crawl. " **This woman is nothing like you! Why just look at her! Half your age and pretty too.** " _Damn,_ Mel thought, _He certainly doesn't hold back punches._ Isolde started to beg with him to not hurt anyone and the boy stumbled back, shaking his head. "M-Mother? What…what's happening? Where am I?" Mel took a step forward at hearing the genuine voice of a terrified child but Alistair held up a hand to stop her. Sure enough, Connor's demeanor changed back and he was once again giving off evil vibes. Mel kept a wary eye on him as he and Rox began to converse.

"Looks like the child made a deal with a demon. Foolish indeed," Morrigan scoffed.

Rage flared in possessed eyes. " **It was a fair deal!** "

Mel glared at the mage. "Well done. You've made him even angrier." The possessed child ordered the soldiers to attack and they along with Teagan charged them. Mel tried to fight without killing, as these men were not in their right minds, throwing aside her bow and pulling out her daggers. She was able to knock a few unconscious but she did have to kill those that left her no other choice. Eventually, there was only Teagan left and Alistair sent him to the ground with his shield. The man hit the ground hard and he laid there for a moment, gasping. Then he began to stand back up and everyone stood ready. But he didn't attack, instead shaking his head and stumbling as if waking from a long deep sleep.

Alistair sheathed his sword. "I think he's normal again."

Isolde came out of the corner she had gone to hide. "Teagan?" Mel noted that the boy was no longer in the room.

Teagan glanced at Isolde but focused on the Wardens. "I am… better now. My mind is my own again."

"Blessed Andraste!" Isolde cried out and tried to approach the Bann, but he stepped back from her and she halted. "I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here." Teagan crossed his arms and glared at her, unforgiving. The Arl's wife turned to Rox. "You can't hurt Connor!" Rox arched a brow. "Please," the woman begged. "There must be way to save him!"

Rox mirrored the Bann's stance. "You knew about him being possessed all along."

"I… yes. I didn't tell you because I wanted to save him. I still do." Mel noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Jowan, the mage from the dungeon, approaching. She quickly grabbed her bow and aimed it, halting his movements.

"Rox," she warned, drawing everyone's attention to him.

He held up his arms in surrender. Speaking to Isolde, "I am sorry, my lady, but Connor has become an abomination. He's no longer your son. But I may have a way to help him."

Isolde's expression grew outraged. "Help? You betrayed me! I brought you here to help my son and in return you poisoned my husband! How did you escape the dungeons?"

"We might have left a door open," Rox said.

Isolde turned on her. "How dare you!"

The Warden bristled. "How dare _I_? You're the one who started all of this!"

Teagan nodded. "Your secrecy _did_ make this mage's actions possible."

Isolde collapsed into a chair, her rage replaced by sorrow. "But if it was discovered that Connor had magic, then they'd take him away! I didn't want to lose my son…" Mel felt herself begin to feel sorry for the woman. _This is how a mother should feel when her child turns out to be a mage_.

Teagan wasn't softening. "And now you have."

Mel shook her head. "Wait, _is_ there no way to save him?"

Alistair stared at her sadly. "I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but… he _is_ an abomination. I'm not sure we have any choice."

Leliana looked around at everyone in shock. "No! We can't kill a young boy, demon or no demon. Please don't say we're considering that!"

Jowan spoke hesitantly, "There is a ritual…" He explained that he could send another mage into the Fade to confront the demon that possessed the boy but it involved blood magic and would require taking another's life. Isolde stepped forward, declaring she be the sacrifice and the room erupted into shouts of protests.

"Hold on!" shouted Mel. She turned to Jowan. "Can this ritual be done without blood magic and the taking of a life?"

He nodded. "But it would require a lot of lyrium and other mages."

Mel turned to Rox. "Ferelden's Circle of Magi isn't far from here. A couple days journey around the lake."

Alistair smiled. "That's an excellent point! And we have those treaties too."

Rox spoke to Teagan. "Is there a way to keep Connor from attacking again?"

Teagan thought for a moment and then nodded. "There are still a few Templars in the village. They can keep the demon contained until you return."

"Then it's decided," said Rox. "We'll got to the Circle."

"Go quickly," warned Teagan. "The longer you are away, the greater the chance of disaster."


	7. Nobility Doesn't Equal Noble

Mel looked up from the fire as she heard Rox approach. She smiled at the tired Warden. "Good morning," she said, wide wake though it was fairly early. Fen opened his eyes briefly to glance at the Warden.

Rox glared at her. "I hate you," she snapped, clearly not a morning person.

Mel just laughed. "You say that because you haven't had this yet." She hands Rox a mug of her coffee. She chuckled when a look of bliss formed on the Warden's face as she drank.

"You're forgiven," said Rox. Taking another sip, she stared across the lake at the now visible tower in the distance. "We should be able to reach the tower by nightfall."

Mel stared thoughtfully at the tower. "I wonder if it's anything like the Circle in Ostwick."

Curiosity sparked in Rox. "You've been to a Circle before?"

 _Shit, did I say that a loud?_ Mel focused back on making breakfast and mumbled, "Uh, yeah."

Rox tilted her head, not about to let the subject drop. After having fought beside this girl many times now, she considered her a friend but that didn't stop her from being curious. "From what Alistair's told me of the Trevelyans, I had gathered they weren't mage friendly."

Mel's brow furrowed. " _They_ are not." She sighed and sat back. "The Trevelyans have prided themselves for being 'magic free' for generations. Turns out that was just another lie to place themselves above all the rest. One of my brothers was revealed to be a mage when I was still just a child."

"I thought you didn't like any of your family?" asked Rox, confused by the grief in Mel's voice.

Mel shook her head. "Dayton was – is different." She handed Rox some of the food. "I have four older brothers and he was the only one to which that meant anything to. The eldest, Stefan, ignored me for the most part. He's the heir and didn't have time for anyone but father. The twins, they enjoyed tormenting me when they could, pushing me around and locking me in the cellar. They didn't see me as a sister but as a servant, ordering me around. Part of the reason my closest friends were the servants. That and the fact I treated them like people. Same for Dayton."

Mel smiled as happier memories came to mind. "We preferred skipping out on our social duties and spend time in the kitchen or gardens. We were punished every time of course." Her smile vanished and she couldn't prevent a shudder.

Rox felt pity but knew it wouldn't be welcomed, so she kept it to herself as she asked, "Then he came into his abilities?"

Mel nodded. "At first, only the two of us knew and we tried to keep it a secret. Not because we feared the Templars, though we would've been foolish not to, but because we feared what our father might do. He so hated magic and mages, we thought for sure he would kill Dayton."

"What happened?" Rox asked softly. Fen had moved himself closure to Mel and was leaning against her side.

Mel took a steading breath and fought to hold back her tears. "One of the twins was… teasing me again and Dayton got angry, accidentally setting his pants on fire. Our father beat him when he found out and then locked him in his room until the Templars came to take him to the Circle. I was locked in my room too when I wouldn't stop begging for them not to take him. Later, he gathered the family to inform us that he had disowned Dayton, purged him from the family line I believe was how he put it. We weren't to have anything to do with him every again."

Rox gave her a small smile. "I take it you didn't listen."

Mel smiled too. "The head cook always told me I went deaf whenever my father spoke. I would often sneak out and visit Dayton in the Circle. I suspect the First Enchanter there knew but thankfully kept it quiet." She looked back at the Ferelden Circle. "Maker I miss him."

"Is he still in Ostwick?"

Mel shrugged. "I suspect so."

"You haven't been in contact?"

Mel shook her head. "In order to protect us both, I couldn't. I haven't heard from him in two years."

"So you don't know if he's still -"

"He's alive," Mel interrupted. She stared hard at Rox. "You have a brother right?"

Rox nodded slowly. "Yes."

"And you haven't heard from him since he left for Ostagar, correct?" The Warden nodded again. "So for all you know he could be dead."

Rox narrowed her eyes. "He's not."

Mel narrowed hers as well. "How do you know?"

"Because I would feel it if…" Understanding dawned and she smiled. "I see your point." Mel smiled and went back to eating. Rox thought about what she had learned. Coming from a loving and fair family, she couldn't understand why or how parents could turn on their children nor siblings on each other. But she did understand what it was like to be separated from the only family you had left with no way to communicate with them.

They both looked up when they heard Alistair stumble out of his tent, cursing. He saw them by the fire and waved a hand at them, mumbling something about needing to pee and to save him food, before he disappeared behind a tree. Mel looked at Rox and grinned when she saw how the Warden stared after him. "You know, he likes you too."

Rox turned back to her in surprise. "What?"

Mel nodded. "He stares at you when you're not looking just like you stare at him when he's not." She giggled. "It's pretty adorable."

"Try annoying." Morrigan appeared and took a seat by the fire, taking herself some food. Fen growled in agreement and Mel bopped him on the head.

Rox blushed. "It's that obvious?" Then she caught onto what else Mel had said. "Wait, he does?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "You two are perfect for each other."


	8. Fate Intervenes

As Rox had predicted, they arrived at the docks just after nightfall but discovered there was a problem with getting a boat to the tower. Mel shivered from the cold lake air and gazed longingly at the tavern as Rox talked with the Templar that blocked their way. Fen grew impatient with the man and began to snarl at him. Terrified, the Templar agreed to let them go to the tower, but they had to leave Fen behind, as the boat wasn't large enough for them all. Fen grumbled his displeasure at this, terrifying the Templar further, but Mel was able to calm him down with promises to be careful. Aware that he watched her through narrow eyes from the shore, Mel and the others made their way across the lake to the tower.

Upon reaching the tower, they found more Templars that attempted to turn them back but stood down when Rox and Alistair revealed themselves to be Grey Wardens. _Guess they haven't heard Loghain's story_ , Mel thought. She felt uneasy as they entered the tower. All these Templars were frightened and she had yet to see any mages. "Something's not right," she said.

Alistair nodded in agreement, pointing at a set of massive doors that lead into the rest of the tower. "They've barred the main doors. Are they keeping people out?"

"Or in?" Mel finished for him.

They saw an older man in Templar armor giving out orders to the others that weren't having their wounds tended to. "… and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open them without my express consent. Is that clear?" The Templars fisted their right hands above their hearts and stationed themselves by the doors. The senior Templar's shoulders fell and his weariness showed. "Now we wait and pray." He turned and started when he saw them. Mel watched as first surprise, then fear, finally anger appeared in his eyes. Gripping his sword, he quickly approached them. "Who are you? I explicitly told Carroll not to bring anyone across the lake. For your own safety, I must ask you to leave."

Mel and the others jumped when a scream pierced the air. The Templar whirled to face the doors but when nothing seemed to happen, he turned back. Rox glanced warily at the doors but addressed the Templar. "I am a Grey Warden seeking the mages' aid against the Blight."

"Amongst other things," Alistair added.

The Templar sighed, "I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn, but it is their right."

Morrigan arched a brow. "Perhaps you prefer that the Blight consume the world? If so, I assure you, we can take our leave." Rox sighed and shot a look at the mage.

The Templar narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the mage but focused back on Rox. "Please pardon my words, Warden. We've been dealing with a very delicate situation. I am Knight-Commander Greagoir. And I'm afraid you will not find any allies here. Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls and most likely all inside are lost." Another scream sounded from further in the tower. Rox began to ask questions, seeking to know what had happened. As they talked, Mel looked around at all the injured Templars. She thought about the twins. They've no doubt taken their vows by now. The Bann would've used his influence to keep them in Ostwick of course. She prayed that they left Dayton alone.

She stopped and stared at a Templar who was tending to the wounded. Was that – But she's supposed to be – Mel quickly made her way across the room, unaware of the confused gazes on her back. She stopped near the Templar, who had yet to notice her approach. "Aylin?" she asked hesitantly.

The Templar turned and the young woman stared at Mel in shock. "Mel?" Mel felt her eyes water at seeing her old friend and threw herself at the warrior. The woman hugged her tightly, hardly believing that her love's sister was here. When she had been sent to the Ferelden Circle, she had thought maybe… but it seemed unlikely. It still did. She gently pulled Mel back. "What are you doing here?" she asked, worried.

Mel gestured to the others, who were still talking with the Knight-Commander. "I'm traveling with the Wardens." She smiled, "Doing what I can to help with the Blight."

Aylin let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Of course you are. Should've known you'd still be getting yourself into trouble." Her brow furrowed with concern. "Are you here for the mages?"

Mel nodded and shot a look at the barred doors. "But that looks like it might be more difficult than we thought."

Aylin gripped her arms tightly, fear in her eyes. "You don't want to go in there, Mel. It's…chaos. Death."

Mel shook herself from her grip and took a step back. "Wait, why are you here?" Terror caused her voice to raise. "Is Dayton here? Is he in there?"

Aylin frantically shook her head and spoke softly. "Calm yourself, Mel. Dayton's not here. He's still in the Free Marches."

Mel took a few calming breaths before asking, "Then why are you here?"

Sorrow filled the Templar's eyes and she closed them to hold back tears. "Your father was very angry with your disappearance. He refused to believe Dayton didn't know where you went and he used his contacts to… question him." Mel closed her eyes as well, knowing that that meant he was tortured. Aylin continued, "When nothing was revealed, the Bann had him watched carefully for some time, in case you tried to contact him."

Mel shook her head. "I never did."

Aylin nodded, "True. And it began to look like the Bann was realizing that you never would." She sighed, "We were foolish to believe that he no longer watched Dayton. He found out about us and informed the Knight-Commander there."

"No," Mel breathed. "Did they… Did he become…"

Aylin quickly shook her head and touched Mel's shoulder. "He didn't actually have any proof, only suspicions. But suspicions are enough to warrant transfers. I was sent here, allowed to keep my status, and Dayton was transferred to another Circle. One chosen specifically by your father, I suspect."

"But you said that he was still in the Free Marches."

Aylin stared at Mel for a moment before saying, "He's in Kirkwall."

Mel stumbled back and braced herself against a table. "No."

Rox had been keeping a close eye on her since she walked over to the Templar while she worked on convincing the Knight-Commander to let her and her companions enter the tower and try to save the mages. When she saw Mel stumble back, she quickly rushed to her side and glared at the female Templar. Alistair placed himself between them, distrust in his eyes. "Mel, what's wrong?" Rox asked. "And who are you?" she asked the Templar.

Aylin remained calm, recognizing that they were only being protective. She was pleased to see that Mel had made such loyal friends. She took a step back and bowed her head. "I am Knight-Corporal Lavie."

Mel stood back up and explained further. "She helped me find safe passage out of the Free Marches."

Rox and Alistair both relaxed. "What's happened?" Alistair asked. "Besides demons taking a stroll through the tower."

Mel ran a hand through her hair. "Aylin just told me that my brother, Dayton, has been transferred to another Circle. In Kirkwall."

"Shit." Rox turned to Alistair in confusion and he explained, "It's not one of the best places for mages."

"It's the worst," Aylin snapped, her heart aching for her love.

Mel hugged herself, thinking quickly. "How long?" she asked.

"Six months," the Templar answered.

Mel's eyes met Rox's and understanding passed between them. "I have to go there," she said.

Aylin's jaw dropped. "Mel, you can't help him escape. The mages are watched more closely there, abused, and even if you got him out, they won't hesitate to kill you both."

"I'm not an idiot, Aylin, nor a child. But I can't just leave him to deal with this alone. At least in Ostwick, the Circle was kinder to mages and he had you."

"Your father will hunt you!"

Mel's eyes hardened. "I can't let my fear keep me from being there for my brother." She gave a reassuring smile, eyes softening slightly. "And I have a friend who will go with me. He's very protective."

Aylin threw her hands into the air. "You're insane!"

"She must go," said Rox. Everyone turned to her and she smiled at Mel. "Your brother needs you more than we."

"That's debatable," grumbled Alistair. "She's the one who feeds us."

Mel smiled at him. "You'll figure something out."

Aylin sighed and glared at her. "You be careful you hear? If anything happens to you…"

Mel hugged the Templar. "I'll be careful. I promise." She stood back. "I've done a pretty good job of it these last two years." Aylin smiled and whispered something in Mel's ear. Mel nodded and Aylin smiled, her eyes watering. She walked off when her name was called by another Templar.

Mel turned to Alistair. "Don't die, okay."

He smiled. "Who me? Haven't you heard? I'm indestructible! It's the Archdemon you should say that to. Or not, since we are trying to kill it." Mel laughed and gave him a quick hug, surprising him a little before he returned it. Then she turned to Morrigan.

The witch glared at her. "Don't hug me." Mel smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. "I'll miss you too Morrigan." The mage rolled her eyes but Mel thought she saw a hint of a smile. Next was Rox.

"I'm sorry to be leaving you shorthanded here."

Rox shook her head. "With the way things have been going, we'll no doubt pick someone up along the way."

"Tell Leliana bye for me?" Mel asked.

Rox nodded. "Send us word when you and Fen have arrived safely. Probably to Redcliffe, I have a feeling that we'll be there often." She tilted her head. "Be careful. I would rather not lose any more friends."

Mel nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Maker be with you," she said before taking off, disappearing back out the tower.

 _Maker be with us all._


	9. New Titles

_Rox_

 _Do you know how long it took me to figure out how to start this letter? I couldn't decide whether to call you Warden-Commander, Hero of Ferelden, QUEEN! Hope you're not offended by me continuing to simply call you Rox._

 _I'm sorry that this is late. Here it is, almost a year later and I'm just now getting around to writing you. And while I doubt you had time to worry about me, what with you gathering an army, defeating a crazy general, killing an Archdemon, getting married, if you were worried, I'm sorry. It kinda took me a while to "settle" here._

 _Fen and I are fine. And safe. We found a nice little cave that is well hidden. I've come across a Dalish clan in the area that had arrived about the same time we did. They came here to escape the Blight. A lot of people came here from Ferelden. A LOT. I've been selling what I hunt in Kirkwall's markets and I've traded with the elves enough times they don't openly hate me anymore. That and they seem intrigued with Fen._

 _I've visited Dayton. Aylin was right. It is difficult sneaking in and out of the Circle. But DON'T WORRY! I'm careful. Dayton's been doing a great job at keeping his head down and following the rules so as to not draw attention to him. The Templars mainly leave him be. He almost screwed everything up that first night I snuck in. He wasn't exactly happy to see me._

 _That's really it._

 _Life is pretty boring here._

 _Okay, so Fen won't stop growling at me and while I don't think he can actually read, I won't take any chances._

 _I mentioned that I keep busy with hunting right? Well, I'm not exactly just hunting animals. There's a lot of bad in and outside Kirkwall. I can't exactly do much with the street crime but I've come up with a way to keep the coast clear of bandits and slavers. Got myself a new title. A secret identity I guess you could say._

 _Please, please, please don't tell Aylin. Or Leliana. Actually, can you just burn this and forget you ever read it? Stupid cat._

 _Of, almost forgot. Congratulations on yours and Alistair's wedding. I told you he like you._

 _Your friend,_

 _The Red Hood_

 **Mel's story continues in "The Champion"**


End file.
